Be My Escape
by Crowned King
Summary: She needed help and a ticket away from home. He was only there to help with work, but got in deeper than he had hoped. A girl forbidden to love, a boy who's heart was frozen from hate. Could love possibly bloom?


**Welcome to Wonderland**

_By Missy X_

I

I

I

**__**

**__**

**__**

_****_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Beady azure eyes moved from classmate to classmate in a frantic plea for help. Her heart was beating rapidly that she was surprised that it didn't crack her ribs. Ragged breaths passed by moist pink lips as she tried to keep herself from passing out. Her small hands trembled as she gripped onto her pencil as if it were her lifeline. No matter where she looked, there was nothing for her, nothing to save her from her demise. She had almost given up hope when her eyes caught the glimpse of the test paper jutting out ever so slightly, revealing some scribbled words, if only the paper was pushed out just a little more-

"Miss Higurashi? Is there a problem?" Professor Dang, the history teacher asked Kagome as she stared at him with a pale face.

"No sir." She replied shakily, her nerves jumping at every slight movement.

"Then finish the pop quiz please." He said lowering his eyes ever so slightly, just to show her that he wasn't paying much attention to her—even though he was. She looked back down at her test paper reading the questions as if it were in a foreign language. Her final exam was only in a week and a bit, and she was not prepared. Unfamiliar words popped out at her, almost ambushing her senses. She lowered the tip of the pencil to the paper ready to write down the answer, only she didn't know it. She prayed that god was with her before she started to do the test without a single proper answer emitting from her head.

I

I

I

I

I

I

She had reassured herself over and over that she had done all right, trying to soothe her uneasiness as the teacher read their marks out one by one. She knew that she had failed horribly, and that there was no way that she had possibly passed the test. She fidgeted with her fingers as she sat in her seat, trying to find a way to stand the humiliation when her score was read out. As soon as their mark was read the student was able to leave, but Kagome wasn't at the bottom of the list. She closed her eyes and prayed to everything holy that Professor Dang wouldn't embarrass her anymore. Minutes passed by and she could feel the bell just around the corner, waiting until she was told till it could dismiss the school for the day.

"Kagome," The voice of her teacher rang through the empty classroom, clearly exhausted. She opened her eyes and looked at the man with nervous eyes. He had his rounded glasses waiting on the bridge of his nose, allowing him to look at her over the lenses. His black hair was tied back and he had her test in his hands. "I'm not sure what to do with you anymore."

"I failed didn't I?" She asked as she got up, bringing her bag with her. The uneasiness had turned into disappointment, then into fear as she realized what she had caused herself. He handed her the white paper with the large red letter standing out like a sore thumb. _F? I'm dead._ She though immediately upon arrival of the horrible grade.

"What are you going to do? The exam is in a little less than two weeks and you're failing. If you don't pass history 11, then you've got to repeat it." He said rubbing his temples with his fingers, trying to rid himself of the approaching headache.

"I could study a lot?" She tried, raising her eyebrows slightly to try and weasel her way out of trouble. He stopped his action and then turned towards his student.

"I know that you aren't the smartest student of mine, or the dumbest, but I don't think you can pull this off yourself." He told her earnestly.

"What are you getting at?" She asked curiously. He turned around and walked back to his desk, getting ready to pack away his belongings and head home himself.

"I want you to pass, so I am going to give you a tutor." He said ignoring the look of dissatisfaction that she was giving him. "He is very bright and I know that he is capable of helping you pass this. You need it, and you know it."

"I know." She said quietly, waiting to see if he was about to add a lecture as well. When he didn't she turned around and headed for the doorway.

"Thursday in the library after school." He called after her. She stopped and spun around to give him a confused look. "That's when your tutoring starts." She sighed and continued on her way. As soon as she got outside of the hell that she liked to call history she was almost thrown to the floor when a body collided with hers. She heard a 'oof' from the figure as she felt herself about to fall to the ground. She grabbed onto the person's backpack straps that seemed closer than the shirt and caught herself before she actually fell. The student was almost pulled down, but regained their balance quickly.

"Sorry." Kagome mumbled as she let go and steadied herself. But somewhere inside she felt like taking the apology back as she looked up at the irritated hanyou before her. He was glaring at her with shocked sun-kissed eyes, the most unusual colour for an iris. But that wasn't the only thing that wasn't normal about him, his long silky hair was white with silver streaks throughout the length of it. Atop his head two triangular pieces of flesh twitched at the sound of her voice.

"You should watch where you're going wench." He almost growled at her, revealing the loathing that he had for her. His pearly white fangs gleaming in the florescent lights that lined the hallway ceilings. He wore a snarl on his face as she looked at the face that she hadn't seen for a while. He brushed off the camouflage straps that she had grasped only moments earlier and then did the same for the red sweatshirt that he wore.

"You should watch the doorways jerk, you could've killed me." She replied harshly, barely remembering that there was a teacher just behind her. He shoved his hands in his pockets to hide the claws that most people were intimidated by.

"You just popped out of no where, like a little witch!" He snapped grasping at the contents inside his pockets of his jeans. He could feel his cell phone cracking under his grasp. Kagome was about to retort back when she heard the sharp voice of the man behind her.

"Kagome! That's enough, Inuyasha come here." Prof. Dang said rather demanding as he caught sight of the one boy he was looking for. He watched as the two teenagers gave one last look before following his orders. Kagome shoved past the boy while he stomped into the classroom with a bad mood forming drastically.

"You wanted to see me about some retard needing help?" He asked in a tone as if wanting to get it over with.

I

I

I

I

I

I

"I can't believe I failed the pop quiz, that means that I'll for sure fail the exam!" Kagome started very scared about her parent's reactions. She had barely even gotten within range of her best friend when she had began to whine.

"Calm down Kagome, I'm sure that you can pull it all off with the help of your tutor." The boy next to her reassured her. His brown hair that was currently tied at the back of his head rustled in the wind as the cold air nipped at the two of them. Kagome pulled her white and blue winter coat tighter around herself in attempt to keep out the cold.

"I can't calm down Miroku! I mean my parents will disown me! They already think that I'm an idiot as is it!" She said as pictures of her older sister filled her head with all of her medals and plaques. Miroku Houshi hugged her with one arm in a comforting gesture to ease her worries.

"It's all in your head I tell you, your parents love you. They think your intelligent, just not an aspiring straight A student. Just Kagome." He said as he pulled back his arm and stuffed his hands in the coat pocket of his violet jacket.

"No, they think I'm an idiot. They compare me to stupid Kikyou, the 'perfect daughter'. Remember she's the child genius, what the hell do you think litters my whole house? All of her god forsaken medals and certificates. But man am I glad that she's all the way in America on that scholarship for the something-matologist." She said sniffling.

"It's not as bad as it seems, she was just a high acheiv-"He said, allowing his words to fade away as his glance was captured by the one that had captured his heart. His violet eyes followed her as she walked across the street. Her long black hair swayed behind her as she continued on her way, oblivious of the burning feeling that the boy felt for her. Her spandex pants fitted her perfectly and accentuated her curves, as did the matching sweater.

"I don't know what you see in her." Kagome said, noticing the lack of attention that she was receiving. "She doesn't even dress properly for the weather! I mean where's the coat? She's going to catch a cold." She shook her head at her friend's weakness for a pretty woman.

"I see much in her, I see _fire_ in her. She's got the body of a goddess and boy does she feel so go-"He said as he turned his attention back to their conversation instead of the woman.

"Too much information thank you!" Kagome said laughing at him.

"I don't know why you don't like her. Sango is very kind...except for the few spews we've been in. She's just _perfect_." He said envisioning her accepting his touch.

"You're nuts you know that." Kagome said as she laughed at his facial expression.

I

I

I

I

I

I

This was it; this was the room where everything went down. With both of her parent's glares boring into her. She felt like she was being violated of her independence of being a teenager. She started to feel like a young child being cornered by the boogieman. Surrounding her, almost suffocating her were medals, plaques, certificates, honorable mentions and trophies of her elder sister Kikyou Higurashi. Every time she stood in this room, the 'Kikyou' room, she felt intimidated by everything that declared her sister's brilliance. It also made her feel like an idiot.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Her father finally said after a long moment of the torture of silence. _Yeah really dad? I had no idea! _Kagome thought slightly irritated. She stayed silent, knowing that both of her parents did not tolerate talking back or rudeness. (And least of all, cursing.)

"We've received news from your school about your history mark." Her mother added on, looking like she were a high-order scientist ready to turn her into some form of a mutant. Both of her parents were intelligent adults, her mother a judge and her father a doctor.

"We're very disappointed in you Kagome." Her father said after the long pause. _I hate it when they do this; spacing out their sentences and making me feel like I'm killing them_. She felt like melting in her seat and living the rest of her life as a liquid. She knew exactly what was coming next; they always made her feel guilty about not living up to her sister's reputation.

"Why can't you be more like your sister, she set a good example for you to follow! Why didn't you follow in her footsteps? Why can't you pick up your act and live up to our expectations?" Her mother started to get angrier, as was her father.

"We want you to get a scholarship like your sister and go to America for school. Stop being so stupid and pick up yourself! I do not want a daughter that is an idiot! I tell everyone that you are brilliant, but it's all a lie! I will not tolerate you for doing this to me! Either you smarten up or I'll kick you out on your ass with nothing!" He yelled as he stood up from the chair and shoved the table that was standing between them. It splintered against the wall, sending wood everywhere. She winced at his anger; never having seen him this blinded by rage before.

Kagome felt like crawling into a corner when he advanced on her, hand raised to slap her with the back of his hand. Her mother barely winced as his hand made a loud noise against her cheek, keeping the solemn face that she had always worn.

I

I

I

I

I

I

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I think I can stomach this tutoring session, no matter who it is." Kagome said to Miroku, trying to persuade him to leave her alone for the session without him. He gave her a look before giving her a hug goodbye.

"See you around Kagome." He said waving her off. She smiled at him before entering the small library. She wasn't sure who her tutor was supposed to be, only that he was going to be sitting in the far corner of it, with books piled on it that Prof. Dang had chosen. She looked around, trying to find the table that he had explained to her. She started off to the far corner of the library, ducking in between shelves of all sorts of books. She turned a corner and then finally found the table to her delight, only it wasn't quite a delight to see who was sitting at it.

She approached the table and waited to see if he noticed her. When he didn't acknowledge her presence because of the homework he was indulging in, she pulled out the only chair next to him and sat down, feeling very tiny next to him. He gave her a sideways glance before keeping at his work, wanting to finish it before he had to go out of his way to help her. She waited, not really wanting to start into the whole idea of being tutored and looked at the books surrounding them.

Her fingers twisted in the long chocolate brown shirt that she was supporting. Her hair was kept back in a low ponytail leaving her without a shield for her face. But soon as time wore on, she started to get a little impatient with his ignorance. He _was_ wasting her valuable time after all.

"Are we going to start this soon?" She asked looking at him. He kept on scribbling down the answers fiercely, not paying attention her or her questions. He seemed to be rushing, wanting to finish up the sheet before anything else got in his way. But he was working with Kagome, and she didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Inuyasha? Are you even listening to me?" She tried again, waving her hand in front of his face. This time she succeeded in catching his attention, as well as pissing him off even further. He slammed his pencil down and closed his binder, dropping it loudly on the floor next to him

"What the fuck do you want Kagome?" He asked angrily glaring at her. She leant away from him, feeling like he was becoming more and more like her father. She shuddered at the memory of when her parents found out about her unfortunate failure in history class.

"I just wanted to get this over with." She said quietly as if actually speaking to her father. He turned away and grabbed a few books that were closest to him and he started to leaf through the pages. He plunked the book down in front of her showing a large picture of a painting that had been restored. She couldn't pronounce the name, but it had a picture of a man holding a flag with a red cross on it, as did his clothing.

"What year was this painting painted in?" He asked her, knowing that it was impossible for her to answer it. She looked at the painting and then at him, trying to envision a date.

"I-I don't know." She said forcing herself not to look at him. She wasn't about to cry, but she knew that he would make her. He turned the page and pointed at the date in large red letters. She gave quiet "oh" and stayed silent. He took the book back and left it in the pile.

"What _do_ you know then?" She thought over what she had actually processed and realized that it wasn't much. She pulled out her binder and flipped to the sections labeled 'notes'.

"All of this." She said pointing to the section. "Or at least I'm _supposed_ to know it."

"God, this is a lot. And you need to learn it all over again in only a week and some. You're so helpless god." He said flipping through the pages, seeing a lot of information on. He knew that she was a helpless case and if he didn't help her, then Prof. Dang would be on his ass.

"I know." She said softly tracing carvings in the old table with her finger. He looked at her, seeing an almost sad expression on her face. He looked away, knowing that if she started to cry, then he couldn't do it anymore.

"All right, let's start from the beginning and work our way through learning it all again. Fine with you?" He asked, trying to prevent the water from breaking the dam. She nodded and looked over at the paper, ready to work. "Now do you know any of this?"

"Umm...I know that it was a fight?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Oh, what was it then?"

"A man."

"Oh, I see it now."

"You do realize that you're hopeless right?" She nodded. "God women suck."

I

I

I

I

I

I

The session was finally over and Kagome was trudging through the snow that had recently fallen. Her hair was speckled with snow and her nose was glowing red from the cold. Her sneakers were soaked crunching over the packed snow and her legs felt frozen in her jeans. She tried to warm herself up, but Jack Frost was smarter than she was. She wished that she had moved closer to the school, but knew that it was impossible for her parents to listen to her.

"But of course they'd listen to Kikyou." She mumbled to herself as she pulled her coat tighter around herself. Inuyasha had told her if she wanted to actually pass the exam then they would have to be working madly around the clock. _And if we have to, even the weekends._ She remembered him saying. She shivered once again before starting to walk faster.

"Cold?" A voice called from the road. She turned around and saw Miroku in the car with his older brother, learning how to drive properly, since he seemed to have failed horribly and totaling 3 cars in the process. He smiled up at her with his boyish grin, as he looked calm sitting in front of the wheel.

"You bet I am." She said with a laugh. His brother, looking the exact same only with a more mature look to him leaned over his so he could get a look at Kagome. Dan had green eyes, differing from Miroku's violet ones, and he had slightly longer hair.

"Want a lift?" He said raising his eyebrows in a perverted manner. She was going to comment about the lack of seats, the car only having two, when she caught the hidden meaning.

"Not with him behind the wheel. Last time I was in the car, I almost saw my life flash before my eyes." She said remembering the frightened driving teacher. She turned away from the car and started walking, knowing very well what was about to happen. She kept a small smile on her lips as she continued to walk. She heard the slamming of car doors and then she heard the engine rev like Dan loved to do. She laughed as she heard his voice call from beside her this time.

"Okay now I'm behind the wheel." He said driving beside her. She looked at them as she continue to walk. "We can't let a pretty, young, and defenseless girl like you walk home alone in the freezing cold. There are perverts out there!" He said.

"And like there's none in there?" She said raising a brow. He let a pained expression take his face into forcing her into the car, knowing that the look always worked.

"Oh god, I hate it when you do that! Fine, I'll get in." She said shaking her head. The door opened for her and a laughing Miroku was waiting there for her patting his lap. "You never learn do you?" She asked getting in the car without her bag on her back. She made sure not to hit anyone in the process, unless it was purposely for Miroku's hand rubbing her behind as he was 'moving' it.

When Kagome was settled on his lap Dan veered off down the street towards her home. She had known both of them since she was a baby, and Dan was like her big brother rather than her best friend's older brother. She laughed at the two perverted brothers knowing that all of her fun was about to end as soon as she stepped into her house. They had a short chat about the weather and someone had made a comment about 'shooting the weather man' before the car stopped in front of Kagome's house, leering in front of her. She gave both boys a kiss on the cheek before going to her house to only be met by her parents.

"Bye guys!" She said as she ran up the stairs to the door. She opened it with a smile on her face and then locked it like her parents always ordered her to do. She was almost towards the stairs when she saw her father waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Please come here Kagome." He said when he saw his daughter. She walked into the kitchen fearfully. He stood up and approached her, almost towering over her. "What did I tell you about those boys? I told you to never see them again, and yet you go and defy my authority."

"I'm sorry, he's my frien-"She tried but was met by a brutal hit, sending her to the ground.

"I never want to see you with any boys again, you hear me?" He howled at her. She nodded with tears falling freely down her cheeks.

I

I

I


End file.
